


What I Need

by KissTheCrown



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheCrown/pseuds/KissTheCrown
Summary: Kess Adaar is about to learn exactly how to work out that pent up frustration she has been dealing with. It's not easy to be the head of the Inquisition with everything on your shoulders, and The Iron Bull is finally going to help her release that anxious energy that has otherwise manifested itself in headaches and sore muscles.Explicit content and subtle D/s play.This is my first story like this so please be gentle with me. I submit this for your reading pleasure.





	What I Need

Wind whipped through the mountains causing snow to swirl across the sky. The soft thudding of boots on the ground and idle chatter pouring through windows. The smell of crisp mountain air, earthy plants, and mud with every inhale. Occasional snowflakes landing on lips and melting with the taste of fresh, mountain water. A gentle breeze making its way through the camp and subtly cooling the air, enough to make her pull her hands together to rub them for some warmth. 

 

Kess took in her surroundings as she casually walked through the battlements at Skyhold. After narrowly escaping death in Haven and travelling hard to bring her people to safety, she wanted to commit everything she could to memory. ‘Grateful' was not a strong enough word to describe how she felt after making her way through the tunnels from Haven, and when she fought through the snow for what seemed like days to reach the camp of survivors, she vowed never to take a single moment for granted. 

 

It seemed a cliche even in her mind that it would take losing everything for her to realize what she had, but nevertheless she felt that she had been given a second chance, and she wouldn’t dare squander it. 

 

Every day there was something new to explore, to learn, to accomplish, and while she knew she was blessed to have these days, the stress of everything she had still before her was in no way mitigated by that knowledge. Since the conclave nothing had been easy, and now with the appearance of Corypheus, the Venatori, and red lyrium, her body had begun to falter under the pressure. Headaches had become a daily occurrence, and the muscles and tendons in her neck and shoulders ached regularly. Uninterrupted sleep was now a rare privilege, being roused to wakefulness by her advisors vying for her attention nearly as often as her mind swimming with everything she would have to do in the days to come. At times it seemed like chaos was the real enemy needing to be conquered, and she couldn’t help but wonder how the Qunari seemed to have that issue so well controlled.

 

Kess had grown up away from most of her kind, being raised Vashoth outside of the Qun. She had heard stories of what that life was like, mostly from people who had never lived it themselves, and the odd Tal-Vashoth railing about it’s constrictive design. Considering her sources of information she understood it was extremely one-sided, but there was something about the Qun that always made her curious to learn more. With the recent events unfolding in the Inquisition and being appointed the title of Inquisitor, the concept of order out of chaos had sparked her interest again. Not that she wanted the Qunari to come and invade or take over by any means, but she wouldn’t be opposed to learning how to command a little more respect and hold herself taller, how to manage everything demanded of her, for the sake of the very people she was now expected to lead. 

 

In the Valo Kas it was easy to work with her comrades in arms, partially because she didn’t have to be the one leading them, but mostly because they were such close kith. She knew everyone working with her by name and knew their stories, she had spent enough time with them working towards a common goal that she felt trust. Not full-blown, read-you-my-diary trust, or tell-you-all-my-hopes-and-dreams trust, but enough trust that she didn’t feel the constant pressure to perform or prove herself to them. She missed the simplicity of working a job and achieving a goal in a short time period, celebrating with food and drinks at the end. Before this, the longest job she had done had lasted less than a month, and a great deal of that was devoted to travelling and waiting. By the time the job came to her knowledge the plan had already been forged and she just went to work as a weapon for the highest bidder. 

 

After the conclave though…. everything changed.

 

Kess ran her hands up and down her arms to warm them as she walked through the grounds of Skyhold. She was just passing through the gardens when she stopped to pull off her gloves, long and tan leather covering past her elbows, removing them delicately, pulling one finger out at a time and sliding them off slowly as not to damage the material. When her hands were freed she tucked the gloves into the crook of her elbow to hold them while she put her hands to her face. Her fingers felt cool against the warmth of her cheeks and she revelled in the exchange of temperatures. Silently she stood for a moment with her fingers splaying up across her closed eyes, gently moving side to side to spread the cool feeling to as much of her face as she could, before sliding her hand up and onto her head. Tight plaited braids covered her scalp to the nape of her neck, and her horns curled back, down, and up in a loop. 

 

Despite her kossith blood her colouring was different than the typical qunari she had grown to recognize, dark skin, black hair, and vibrant green eyes with thick black eyelashes always set her apart. As if it wasn’t enough that she was nearly seven feet tall and had horns, she stood out even amongst her own race. Freckles spotted her cheeks and a scar ran down the right side of her face from her brow to her cheekbone, with a second scar finishing the first ones course on her chin.

 

In the cool air of the courtyard Kess inhaled deeply, tilting her head back with her hands draped on the lower curls of her horns. Looking up into the night sky she tried to identify the stars and their constellations. Someone had tried to teach her the images and their stories once, but it was a faint memory. At this point she just knew that the sky looked different somehow, changed with everything that had come to pass. She had changed. Maybe that’s what she was seeing. Maybe she hadn’t paid enough attention to the sky before and was only now just seeing what was truly there.

 

With a sigh Kess dropped her arms down and heard her gloves fall to the ground. She looked down and saw the crumpled pile next to her foot and bent down to retrieve them with a grumble, noticing the green glow on her hand as she reached for the soft leather gloves. Collecting them from the ground she straightened back up, looking towards the Herald’s Rest, and felt the all-too-familiar ache in the back of her neck and shoulders. Pulling her gloves back on she walked towards the tavern, rolling her neck side to side to try to alleviate some of the tightness she felt there. 

 

As she opened the door into the building she was greeted with a rush of warm air, the smell of beer and too many people, and light temporarily blinding her until her eyes adjusted. Outside was cool and calm, in here it was loud and warm. Logs crackled in the hearth towards the centre of the room, and the whole space had a feeling of raucous energy. People seemed to be everywhere. Some sitting and sharing secret conversations, others loudly telling stories and jokes. People walking with large steins in their hands, overflowing with frothing beer. People jumping and dancing around as they regaled their comrades with tales of grandeur.

 

Kess wandered through the groups of people to make her way to the bar, passing Maryden as she rang out another verse about Sera, and smiled when they made eye contact. She leaned onto her elbows at the far end of the bar and signalled to Cabot.

 

“How’s the mood?” she grinned

 

“Spritely” Cabot declared, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Kess smirked at the dwarf, he might just be her favourite part of Skyhold with his sardonic assessment of her troops.

 

“What’s the word out there?” 

 

“I hear the Arishok was replaced by the Arishok. But he’d better watch out. In the shadows, the Arishok.” he remarked, causing the vashoth to let out a hearty laugh. She ordered a beer which he slid across to her, and turned to look out at the mass of people. Sipping at the foam on her stein she felt some of her drink dripping from the front of the cup onto her hand, and turned her wrist to lick it off her fingers. Switching the stein from left hand to right she surveyed the room while still sucking at the beer on her knuckles. When she made eye-contact with the face watching her from the back of the tavern she smiled and gave her finger one last lick before pushing her way over to him. 

 

The Iron Bull sat in his usual spot and greeted her as she walked over to him. He had been chatting with some of his chargers when she saw him from her vantage point. As the only other qunari in the bar he wasn’t hard to spot, not that she wouldn’t have been able to single him out if there had been others. He was hard to miss, and Kess wondered if he was doing that on purpose. Being Ben-Hassrath she guessed he could adapt a demeanour which was less boisterous, but he seemed to be actively gathering eyes on him.

 

They had known each other for some time now, and for the whole of that time all Kess wanted was to be closer to him. No matter what she tried though he seemed not to notice. This was a man who seemed to be able to bed anyone he wanted, which he did. Throughout the camp at Haven she would regularly hear other women, and a couple men, talking about their steamy night with The Bull in excruciating detail. Clearly he was happy to spend his free time behind locked doors, or tents, with them. So how was it that all her advances went unnoticed? Was she supposed to just walk up to him, rip off her clothes and express some undying devotion? Why didn’t he see her the same way he saw all his other conquests? 

 

She could only guess that he had no interest in bedding the ‘boss’ as he called her. Maybe he was only interested in those with a lower station than him. She couldn’t very well blame him, it is a risk to bed your superiors at the best of time, let alone when you’re trying to prevent the end of the world as we know it. And his track record seemed to confirm that, everyone she had overheard talking about their conquest with him was decidedly less complicated to seduce. She had been rationalizing and explaining his behaviour towards her for months, still no closer to understanding it. But she resigned herself to her fate, nothing was ever going to happen between them, so she figured the next best thing is to be his friend. At this point she just wanted to be near him and would take what she could get, even if that meant he just saw her as one of the boys.

 

When she got to the table of mercenaries Bull looked over to Krem who was sitting at the end of the table. Krem seemed to catch his unspoken request and turned to stand and welcome Kess.

 

“Your Worship, please come sit with us” Krem insisted, pulling a chair from the table next to them.

 

“Thanks,” She reached for the chair, turning it toward the table as Dalish moved her chair back a bit to make room for Kess to join in the circle. “Rocky, how is that gaatlok formula coming along? You said before you were getting close.”

 

“Oh I am! I brought it on the last job we went out on and I think I’ve almost got it right.”

 

Krem snorted into his drink at this, “If you count setting our cache on fire before we even got there and spooking the horses, sure, it’s working great.”

 

“My genius is unappreciated in my time” Rocky glowered, “it’s not my fault you fell off your horse and broke your ass.”

 

“It absolutely is.” Krem winced, shifting in his chair. Kess let out a deep belly laugh and the rest of the table joined in.

 

The next hour went on much the same, all the chargers laughing and drinking together. It made Kess miss her own mercenary group. The Valo Kas had been her family for years so it was hard not to be with them, but spending time with the Chargers put her at ease and helped her feel like she wasn’t so out of place. She enjoyed learning about them all and feeling like part of a family again, even if she was sure they were holding enough back not to accidentally say or do the wrong thing in front of their Inquisitor. 

 

After she had finished her beer Kess thanked the group for not letting her drink alone. She hadn’t noticed that The Iron Bull had left already until she looked to his chair to say goodbye. Her heart sank a little, even being his friend seemed to be too much for him seeing as he couldn’t stick around while she was there. Gathering her gloves off the table she started back to the main hall, walking though the courtyard and up the stone stairs, this time warm in the cold from the beer. She made it to the back of the main hall and climbed the stairs to her room, begrudging the long flights up before she could get to her bed. When she had made it into her quarters and up the last steps she was lost in the thought of everything she had to do tomorrow, and her neck was sore at the thought of it.

 

She was just about to start undressing when she looked up and saw The Iron Bull sitting on her bed, watching her. Startled, she jumped and took a step back, meeting his eye.

 

“So, listen. I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull” He rose from the bed and started walking towards her. Her stomach fluttered as he continued, “Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure you’re ready for it.”

 

The gap between them closed and she felt her face growing warm and her stomach tying into knots. He smelled musky and spicy. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, but she swallowed it down. 

 

_'Yes!'_ she screamed in her head, _'Of course I’m ready, I have been trying to get you here since we met!'_

 

“Oh, I’m ready for it” she purred. This whole time she had been flirting with him, making suggestive comments, everything short of reaching out and kissing him. For a split second she wondered if maybe she was imagining the whole scenario, perhaps she had had more to drink than she thought and was actually passed out in the bar dreaming this. But no, this is real, he is real, and she was more than ready for this to finally happen. Her stomach did a flip as he took another step towards her.

 

“See, you say that, but… you really don’t know what that means.” He countered. Kess could feel the heat from his chest, he was standing so close to her. She was close enough to touch him, but something about the way he was talking made her feel like she needed to obey some unspoken command, so she kept her hands to herself. He was imposing, dominating the space they filled, and she felt small just standing there, quite the feat as she was no small person. Studying his face she felt like she could see something behind his look. 

 

_‘Is he trying to let me down easy? Or is he genuinely concerned I’m not going to be able to handle whatever it is he has planned?’_ He didn’t move an inch but she felt like he was getting closer to her, closing the space between them with just the look in his eye. 

 

“So why don’t you show me?” Kess finally answered, feeling a little self-conscious at her boldness. She had never been the type to be shy, so she didn’t know where that feeling was coming from.

 

At that Bull stepped closer to her, and in a single move had both Kess’ hands above her head, pushing her back against the wall. Kess let out a gasp and felt her core go hot and her legs tremble. Her lips parted as she looked up at him beneath her thick, black eyelashes, willing him to kiss her. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her, the scent of him filling her nose.

 

“Last chance” He teased. Kess licked her lips and tilted her head.

 

“A little slower, and a lot harder.” 

 

Sliding an arm behind her back, Bull lifted her off the ground and pressed his chest against hers. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and he kissed her fiercely. His tongue slid against her lips and she welcomed it in, stroking his tongue with her own. When he pulled back she grazed her teeth along his tongue and a low growl rumbled through his chest. He was still holding her hands above her head when he kissed the side of her neck, gently sucking and licking as he moved from just below her ear to her collarbone. When he pressed his teeth against her Kess let out a moan and ground her hips against him, raising her chest as she did.

 

The hand that was holding her arms above her lowered and guided her hands around the back of his neck, she thread her fingers together, locking them in place to support herself. His arm then scooped down settling where her thigh met her ass and he tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her away from the wall. He turned, walking towards the bed with her legs still wrapped around him, stopping at the side of mattress. Kess kissed him gently, then pulled her mouth away flicked her tongue against his upper lip. Once again the Bull growled and kissed her deeply, hungrily. He put one knee on the bed and laid her down, making sure her head was at the top of the bed. He grabbed the pillows and threw them aside, then started to work on removing her clothes. He eagerly opened her jacket and lifted her up to strip it off her arms, then slid his hand under her top and pushed it up and over her head. He kissed her again while he set to work undoing her belt, and she reached up to his harness and started fumbling with the clasps. He had her belt and pants undone and started to slide them off before she had even undone a single piece of his harness. Grabbing her hands in one of his own and pushed them above her head.

 

“Thank you dear, but if we wait for you to undo that we’ll never get to the good stuff.” He smirked, “now keep your hands right there, and let me take charge.”

 

Kess nodded, breathless, and he let go of her hands. All at once the weight of the world seemed to be lifted off her chest and she felt her body relax into the bed. This strong, towering man had in one move stripped her of all the stress and overwhelming dread she had been feeling, and allowed her to just be in that moment with him. She was free to take in everything in everything around her; the feel of the soft sheets below her, the cool breeze drifting through the window, the sound of logs crackling in the hearth. Staring up at him she smiled, and let out a sigh of relief. There was nowhere else she needed to be, in this moment there was only him, and her, and the rest of the world fell away. 

 

Lifting her legs up and resting both her ankles on one of his shoulders, Bull slid his hands into her pants, pushing them up and off of her legs. When they were off he wrapped one of his strong arms around her legs and started to kiss the outer sides of her thighs, sending a chill to Kess’ core. With his free hand Bull deftly unclasped his harness and, lowering her legs to his side, slipped the harness off and threw it to the floor, rising as he did so. 

 

Standing now next to the bed, Bull looked down at Kess, taking in the sight. Her hands remained above her head, her chest lifting slightly as she waited in anticipation. She was still wearing her small clothes and a breast band, and Bull could see her nipples stiff below the material. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off, his small own small clothes working hard to contain his swollen member. Kess had been maintaining eye contact, but at the sight of his pants slipping off she redirected her gaze and bit her lip when she saw him. The small piece of cloth was doing little to disguise the impressive size of him. He pulled the garment off, and for the second time that night she instantly felt small in his presence, wondering if she would be able to take the whole of him inside her. Bull smirked and kneeled one knee on the bed again. He grasped her legs again and slid her bottoms off slowly… very slowly, teasing her. Kess whimpered when they made it to her knees and he had stopped. Grinning again he continued his slow process of removing the thin piece of fabric. She felt an ache through her core from the anticipation, and could feel herself growing wetter than she had in a long time. When her small clothes finally cleared her feet Bull bunched them in one hand, bringing the cloth to his nose and looking her in the eyes as he inhaled. Another low growl reverberated through his chest as a smirk spread across his face, and he let the cloth fall to the floor. 

 

Placing a hand to either side of her chest he hovered above her, kissing her deeply again. He lowered onto one forearm while the other hand slid behind her back to undo her breast band. When it was off he tossed it aside as well and trailed licks and kisses down from her chin, to collarbone, to her breast. Her dark nipples were erect and he lightly circled his tongue around the right nipple while his left hand cupped her other breast. Grazing his thumb across her left nipple, he gently pressed his teeth against the other. He could feel a shiver run through her as he did, so he pressed his teeth a little harder. Her back arched and she moaned, her hips rolling and grinding against her partner. Looking up at her face, Bull began to roll her left nipple in circles under his thumb as he sucked on the other. Watching her closely he flicked his tongue across her nipple in his mouth and started to make a pattern between his thumb and tongue. He pressed his teeth against her again, this time harder, into a sensual bite. Kess gasped and moaned and squirmed under him.

 

“Andraste’s ass! Fuck!” She cried out.

 

“That ok?”

 

“Oh Maker, yes!” 

 

Bull grinned and shifted his weight to the other side. This time he didn’t go through all the build up, he took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, ending with another bite as on the other side. Kess squirmed and moaned under him, her eyes closed, licking her lips.

 

He released her breast from his mouth and slid his hand down her side, resting it firmly on her hip, then continued his trail of kisses and licks down her stomach. When he got to her hips he gently licked and sucked along her hip bones, going slowly from one side to the other, grazing his teeth in the more sensitive areas. Again Kess was squirming and moaning under him, she hadn’t felt like this in what seemed like ages. She reached one of her hands down to touch his head, and when her fingers met his skin he stopped and looked up at her.

 

“Where did I tell you to keep your hands?” he asked in a low, growling voice. Kess’ eyes widened and she quickly put her hands back up above her head, biting her lip.

 

“Up here! Sorry!” She whispered

 

He furrowed his brow and kept eye contact for a moment, then he found the same sensitive spot on her pelvis and sucked hard, forming a puffy, red hickey on her skin. She whimpered and sighed under him again. It took everything in her not to move her arms again, but they stayed right where he had said.

 

Bull lifted him self upright onto his knees, and grabbing her legs in his hands again brought one leg onto either of his shoulders. He lowered himself down and placed his face inches above her sex. He inhaled, then let out a long sigh, breathing warm air across her wet lips. Kess’ legs shook and she gasped and moaned again. Holding her legs tightly he turned to her inner right thigh and started kissing and licking and sucking again, starting from half way up her thigh and working inward to her mound. He stopped where her leg met her groin and rubbed his nose into the sensitive skin there. Kess was once again squirming under him, she could feel herself getting wetter by the second and pleaded to him,

 

“Please, Bull, please…” She whimpered.

 

“Please what, Kess?”

 

“Pleeeeeaaaaaase”

 

“Well I can see you have good manners but I don’t know what you want, so I’m going to keep doing what I want.”

 

Kess groaned and tilted her hips against his face. He lifted his head back again and started his trail of kisses and licks and sucking on the other leg, starting from mid thigh and working inward. When he got to the same spot as before on the opposite side he once again pressed his nose into the crux between her leg and groin, breathing hard so she could feel the warm air against her soaking lips once more. 

 

“Please… please…” Kess cried again.

 

“I don’t know what you’re asking Kess for, you need to tell me what you want”

 

“Please…" breathlessly Kess pleaded “I want your mouth on my pussy"

 

Bull held her hips harder and took a long slow lick, his tongue flattening against her slit, covering her lips. He followed through, tilting his head up and flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit when it made contact. Kess’ hips bucked but Bull was holding them tight and she wasn’t able to move them much. He repeated the motion, a few times, increasing speed. Kess gasped and moaned under him, digging her nails into her palms as she clenched her fists above her head. Her body was writhing and bucking as he continued to lick all the wetness she had produced. A thin film of sweat was covering her forehead and chest from the exhilaration and she had started lightly panting.

 

When he had licked away all her moisture he stopped that motion and started swirling his tongue around her clit, up and down, side to side, in circles and lines, sending shivers through her body. Her hips kept bucking and rolling under his mouth, but he held her tightly with his arms around her legs. He could feel her getting close to climax, the tension building and the convulsions in her hips getting stronger. When he knew she was almost there he sealed his lips around her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue rapidly. 

 

Kess cried out and her whole body shook and bucked. Bull could feel moisture on his chin and neck as she squirted with her orgasm. He kept sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue through the waves of moisture and convulsion, until her hips stilled and she gasped. Removing his mouth from her clit he blew cool air against it and her whole body shivered.

 

“Kess, how are you doing honey?” Bull purred. Kess let out a whimpering moan, which brought a smile to Bull’s lips. “So that was good, you feel good?” He said in a soothing tone.

 

“Yes, so good” she sighed. Letting go of her legs and placing them back onto the bed, Bull lifted himself again and climbed up to lay next to her. He propped his head up with his arm, his other hand on her lower abdomen, as he gazed down at her. At the feel of his hand on her stomach she felt her whole body twitch. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

 

“Maker’s breath Bull, how are you so good at that?” 

 

“Probably not a story you want to hear right now. Suffice to say, I pay attention, and I’m a quick learner.”

 

Kess beamed up at him as his finger started drawing circles on her abdomen. She looked above her head and giggled when she realized her hands were still there.

 

“May I move my hands now?” 

 

Bull grinned, “Yes you may, I’m very impressed with how well you did with that order” He teased

 

“So am I to be honest,” Kess looked at her palms, now red with gouges from her nails digging in, “It was certainly not easy”

 

Bull took her hands and kissed her palms slowly and deeply, one then the other.

 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Holding her hand in his with her palm open he rubbed his thumb back and forth against the red gouges formed by her nails. His face showed genuine concern, and Kess smiled right back.

 

“Yes, but not in a bad way. More like a friendly reminder.”

 

A wave of relief washed over his face and he cupped her chin, kissing her gently. Reaching her hands up behind his head she pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss, parting her lips and licking at his mouth until his own tongue joined in. Bull shifted his weight again, one knee between her thighs as he pressed his chest and hips against him. Kess’ hips reached up to meet his, grinding against his bulging manhood. She shuddered as her sensitive clit met his his thigh, but started to rub against him in slow, languid strokes.

 

“Greedy girl” Bull teased. In one quick move he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed back onto his knees, sitting on his heels with Kess straddling his lap. Kess yelped and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him hard. Bull reached between her legs and grasped his hardened length, pressing it against her lips. 

 

“I want you inside me.” Kess breathed against his lips

 

“You sure you’re ready for me?” he asked once more. Kess hummed, nodding her head, and shifted her pelvis, pushing her wetness against his head in response.

 

“I’m so ready.”

 

Slowly he pressed himself into her and she gasped and stiffened. He was so much thicker than she had realized and with how long it had been since she had taken a man in her, she knew he just wasn’t going to fit. Her eyes were wide as she looked into his face. With a devious grin he shook his head. 

 

“I thought so. Not to worry, we just need to warm you up a little more.” He smoothed his hand over her lips, replacing his thick member with his middle finger. She was soaking wet again and he slid his finger inside her easily, swirling it around a bit before hooking it forward with a come hither motion. Stroking against her tight, hot wall he found his mark at a bundle of nerves, and Kess confirmed it with a spasm and moan. Without thinking Kess’ started rocking her hips with him as he stroked her inner wall a few times, then slid his ring finger in to join it. He continued stroking inside her as she moaned and gasped, her face close to his. She kissed him and shuddered into his hand, the muscles in her core tensing and relaxing around his fingers. He slowly slid his fingers almost all the way out, then added his index finger to the others and slowly slid them in and out, gradually picking up speed. Breath caught in her throat and she started to moan, her eyes closed tight. Grinning, Bull watched her face in ecstasy, and pushed the heel of his hand against her clit while his fingers darted in and out. Kess squeaked and moaned, and her hips tensed. The muscles in her legs were quivering as she came into his hand, throwing her head back and digging her nails into his solid, grey shoulders as she gripped him, releasing a guttural scream. Bull's free arm was wrapped around her waist and he held her in place while she rode the waves of her orgasm. 

 

She collapsed into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder while she caught her breath, her hands nestled against his chest. Feeling secure in his embrace she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Shivering with a release of pent up emotion, Kess suddenly felt self conscious and looked up at The Iron Bull’s face, worried about how he would react. Smiling softly he kissed the tears on her cheeks, pulling her into his chest and stroking her back. The panic she had just experienced dissipated and she nuzzled into his neck. They sat there for a moment, stillness filling the room. With a finger she traced the scars on his chest and her breathing relaxed. At length she sighed and looked up at his face again, a softness in his eye she had not anticipated.

 

“You really needed a release hmm?” he asked softly.

 

“Was it the tears? It was the tears, so attractive.” She blushed "I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me…”

 

“Shhh” he cooed, “You don’t need to apologize. Seems you had a lot of stuff built up, nobody can hold onto that much for so long and expect it not to come pouring out. I’m glad I was able to help with that. How do you feel?”

 

Kess took a moment to ponder the question, then responded, “Lighter, like a weight has been lifted that I didn’t know I had been carrying.”

 

“It’s easy an easy thing to happen, things just keep adding on until you’re carrying the world on your shoulders and struggling to stand. I get it, believe me.”

 

“Well, I think I might still have a few things to work out of my system if you’re still looking to help” Kess replied playfully and bit her lip as she looked up at his face again. A menacing grin crept across Bull’s face.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“I mean… only if you’re up to it.” She teased. Suddenly she was on her back with Bull hovering over her, his face inches from hers. Giggling with excitement one arm wrapped around his back while the other pulled his face to hers as she kissed him again. Her lips parted for his tongue to enter and they explored each other’s mouths. Bull reached down again and slid two fingers inside her, pulsing them in and out of her rhythmically. She moaned under his touch and lifted her hips into his hand. Sliding his fingers out he spread her lips and pressed the head of his shaft against them.

 

“Ready to try this again?”

 

She nodded while biting her lip and he pressed the tip of his rigid cock into her. She arched her back and her body gave way to him as he entered her slowly, wincing at the size of him. The tightness made Bull pause and he searched Kess’ face for any sign of pain. 

 

“You still alright?"

 

Looking up at him she bit her lip and moved her hand down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into her and moaning. With that Bull continued the motion she started until he was almost completely sheathed inside her. Staying there for a moment for her to adjust, Bull stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Kess reached up and held his fingers, turning her head to kiss them gently. While she did Bull started to kiss the side of her neck, under her jaw, and up to her ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. A shiver went through her body making him grin. Pulling back out of her he groaned, then slowly slid himself into her again slightly deeper. The muscles in her core tensed around him as he entered her, squeezing at his shaft, then releasing as he pulled away again. She felt so exquisitely full, fuller than any partner had made her feel before, and she melted into him with each slow thrust. They continued this motion for a few slow, tantalizing moments, and as Kess’ body relaxed around him enough, Bull started to pick up his pace. Gradually he moved faster, each time a little deeper than the last. Soon he was pumping into her and groaning, while she moaned and cried out under him. Once again digging her nails into him, making marks on his back as she held on. Both were panting and sweating from the exertion. 

 

“Shit you’re so tight. I’m close.” Bull grunted, and Kess reached down to stroke her clit, bringing herself to orgasm almost instantly. As her muscles flexed around him, Bull came hard, his last thrust plunging him into her up to the hilt. He spilled his seed deep inside her, while her muscles contracted around him, milking every last drop from him. 

 

Collapsing onto of his partner, Bull breathed out in satisfaction. Kess revelled in the weight of him on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso. They lay like that for a few moments before Bull pulled himself out of her and rolled over to the side. Both partners sated, they lay side by side for a while. After a few moments Bull turned onto his side to look at Kess who had apparently fallen asleep. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers again, and she smiled and groggily opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side to face him and, taking his hand kissed his fingers tenderly, before closing her eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

 

Bull watched her for a few minutes, her breathing slow and peaceful. He smiled at the thought of her and considered staying the night, but decided against it. After getting up and pulling his clothes back on he looked down at Kess sleeping peacefully. Looking around the room he picked up a blanket that had been strewn across the end of the bed and draped it across her, admiring how it clung to the curves of her body. He rested his hand on her hip and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek.

 

In the hall outside her chambers Bull ran into Leliana.

 

“Is the Inquisitor inside? I have some information that may be-“

 

“No” Bull interrupted, “Let her rest.” Sauntering off back to his chambers he smiled at the thought of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and any constructive criticisms you may have! If you want another chapter I would happy to oblige, and any suggestions would absolutely be taken into considerations for the next scene. I'm excited to hopefully get into a more bdsm relationship between the two of them. Maybe some rope play? Maybe some orgasm control? Perhaps toys and spanking? Let me know what you think!


End file.
